macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MickeyMouseLover2001/Some Problems
Well guys there are some problems that we need to stop some of them, so here are the 4 Problems that we need to stop #'Liam's"The Escuse to make people draw stuff for yourself and the when i feel like it/When i get the chance" Escuse problem': Liam can i be honest with you? You continue to not do drawing requests for users like Sponge,Tiff,Me,Polar,Jamarcus and Toon, but for some reason, you ask Sponge to do it, i mean he's just an 12 year old kid! he can't make handle all! Can't you make it yourself? i mean the "I will do it when i feel like it" escuse does not work, you just say that just to continue working on the gremlin gang more often. (ex: Polar: Hey Liam Can you make me a new profile icon that's similar to Sponge's and Apple's?, Liam: When I get a chance, I will) then you never made the profile pic. Same thing happened to me when i asked him then it never happen. Now i know you love working on the gremlin gang, but it dosent mean you need to work on it everytime, you need to do something else for your friends like the profile pic that Polar promised,my BBP Poster ecc if you want to continue working on your 2nd TGG Episode, work on the gremlin gang 2 times a week. Other Projects need your help, But just please understand my thing im saying to you, this is for your own good. #'Tiff's Spamming Problem:' To Be honest with you... You are the problem, you continue to spam,you continue to blame anybody,you continue to fake it, you continue to cause drama, you continue to put pointless categories, and the most important you continue to badge farming.... You need to make less edits more often, i mean, You have 10,000 edits on this wikia than anyone else, and you almost have every badge than anybody else. like i said you need to make less edits, and just like liam Please understand me, is for your own good #'Everyone's Hating problem on TV Shows (or anything else) that another good user likes: '''Guys we need to stop acting like GoAnimators, i mean when you talk of a character (Combo Panda for example) and you say that you hate the character to everyone on the chat (with 2 or 3 users that like the character are in the chat) it starts a huge chaos (ex: I HATE COMBO PANDA!! I HATE PAW PATROL IS THE WORST SHOW ON EARTH), if you dont want to hurt a good user's feelings say "i dont like *any thing* so you cant hurt anyone's feelings. #The 4th and Final Problem is with Tiff Again which is: '''Tiff's Command Problem: '''Well this is the final problem, over the past 5 months Tiff started to ask Apple (or me) to found pics of his favorite Balloons (Smile,Quik Bunny,Sonic V1 ecc), I mean finding Photos of them are very hard than any other thing, all you find on Facebook is Pics of Lorne Greene,Ed McMalhon,Scenes from the Muppet Movie,Diana Ross ecc. here's what im talking about. Problem4.JPG|As you can see, some pics dont make alot of sense Problem4-2.JPG|Here's another one Now before you comment, im not doing this to hurt your feelings or make you angry. this is just a way to make solve problems for your own good. Now thanks for reading this, i hope this blog post can help you with these problems, i still love you guys, you guys are my best virtual friends i ever had, Liam keep up with your good work,Tiff you are still my best friend, i respect your opinions on some things i like, and remember this is to make the wikia more peaceful and family friendly. Thanks alot for reading this, see ya next blog post. and remember if you want to hangout, see me or any other user in the Wikia Live Chat '- Your Bestest Friend: M''ickeyMouseLover2001''''' Category:Blog posts